The present invention is related to RAM air turbines (RATs) and in particular to load shedding circuits employed with RATs.
RAM Air Turbines (RATs) are emergency power generation systems included in a variety of aircraft. A RAT includes a turbine that can be selectively placed into the airstream of a moving aircraft to utilize mechanical energy necessary to drive the generator. Electric energy developed by the RAT generator is distributed to one or more electric loads. Load-shedding refers to the disabling of loads connected to the RAT generator during initial deployment of the RAT.